


Winged

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, F/F, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: A long time ago, many had the gift of wings, now. They're seen as monsters.





	1. Winged Ones

Since the dawn of time, they've always been here, the Winged.  
They were once thought of as Gods, as Angels, they were always treated with respect, but they always politely said they were no different than those who worshiped them. Their undying benevolence made people smile, and be kind in return.  
But times change, and a new king rose to power, ordering the execution of thousands of Winged. They never fought back, only pleading for their children to be spared. The king never listened to their plea.

Once a prosperous, growing race, now rare and accused of witchcraft. Though they were massacred and decimated, their benevolence never once wavered, though their wings did. The once vibrant colours dimmed and darkened everyday. Soon, there were Winged with pure black feathers, they could be restored, but when black, it was virtually impossible. In time, those who once followed and believed in the Winged reached their times end, and the Winged were lost to time.

But there are stories of the Winged still being here, among us, hiding their wings for they know they'll be hunted down, tracked like animals, if people knew, and people were very unlikely to be loving and accepting to the Winged, thought to be evil, it was rare to find someone who accepted them.  
The Winged were curses to live in exile. Forever.


	2. The Night Forgot

Shining brightly, the sun shone into the young boys window, shining beautifully, and catching his vibrant wings, gold, blue, red and silver feathers crossed the span of his wings.  
Slowly, the young four year old woke, sitting up in his bed, wings fluttering, a few feathers scattered across his room, he'd have to ask his mother to help groom his wings later.  
Fluttering his wings again, the four year old stood and climbed from his bed, happily humming a little song as he wobbled over to his books. He'd always adored reading, about birds and spiders, and physics and chemistry, and biology and history and of hero's and their adventures.  
He loved all of it. By four, he was able to do what most would learn at age ten.  
"Peter! Sweetheart, come down for brake fast!" Peter's mother called to him from down stairs, setting a bowl of Peter's favorite cereal and an apple on the oak table.  
Her silver-blue wings shifted gently as she happily got back to making her husbands brake fast along with her own.

Peter set his book down, getting up with a flap of his wings, and walking down the stairs, his father happily waving to him as the two sat down. His fathers broad, red and gold wings folded gracefully at his back.  
This was a nice day. Peter liked this.

\---------

It was two weeks later when it happened. People found out of the fact they had wings. Peter had been woken by Hus mothers pained scream, full of fear and grief. Terrified, the young boy wrapped his wings around his frail body, covering his ears with his small hands as to block the wailing from his mother as his door burst open.

Four, terrifying men stood in his door way, wielding dangerous weapons in their bloodstained hands.  
"A monsters child!" One growled with anger and hatred. They began to walk to the crying child, taunting him.   
When. His room suddenly got very cold, and the men were turned to nothing, but ice. Peter suddenly felt very tired as his mother ran into the room, arm bleeding as she stared at a black haired, helmet wearing man that stood at Peter's window.

"Go, take your child, he will remember not of this night, to him, you and he'd need coming home, and stumbled across this scene, I must go, but remember, your boy is under the watchful gaze of Azgard, he is destained for grate things. Goodbye"  
With a wave of his hand, he was gone, leaving only a single emerald green feather with an ice blue tip behind.

Peter's mother picked it up, as well as her son, taking off into the night.  
Once in the car. She tucked the feather into Peter's favorite book, driving down to her sisters house.  
Only they could look after Peter safely now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to one of my bestest friends in the whole world.  
> I'll call her Cap.   
> Shout out to Cap! Thanks!


	3. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some brief mentions of suicide, I'll put * when it starts and ends.

Peter sighed, fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair, his wings were too tightly compressed by his T-shirt.  
As he tried to get comfortable, Ned gently tapped his arm.  
"We've only got 5 minuets left dude. After, we can go to the woods, you can stretch your wings there" he whispered, not taking his eyes off of Peter.

Ned had known since they were children, as did his parents and little sister, Peter had trusted them enough to show them, and they accepted with open arms and praise for telling them.  
They'd always spoken about how unfairly the Winged were treated, telling the people who hated their kind to "screw off and get a life" or "go do something worth while instead of bitching off"   
Okay, Ned's dad, little sister, Ned himself and Ben, didn't say any of that, it was always, Always, May of Emma (Ned's mother) who spoke so harshly.

Kate, Ned's sister, had a very simple outlook on the situation, "if they're kind, then they're good, and if they're good, then I like them"  
Kile, Ned's father, just shrugged and said "I don't see the problem in them"  
Ben would always take the quieter "you should be kinder" mumble, and Peter never said anything.

There were, of course, many bad opinions on the Winged going on in his school.  
A girl by the name of Amilia used to go to Midtown, but had her wings clipped by an unknown student with a knife.

* Another boy, Vincent, was bullied out of the school for having wings, later committing suicide, by jumping off a bridge.  
His body was found a week later, and the bullies celebrated the boys death *

Flash Thompson often used derogatory terms when describing the Winged, saying they were freaks and deserved to all be killed.  
When they were given presentation tasks, his often consisted of persuasive speeches (or failures of such) trying to get people to kill off all Winged.

Flash wasn't the only one who felt that way, but was most definitely the loudest about his opinion.

When the bell rang. Ned helped Peter pack away his stuff, and the two friends left the school quickly, and without saying anything but a quick 'goodbye sir' to their teacher.

Peter ran round a tree, and changed into a different top with holes on the back, his uncle, Ben, had made it for him, getting a bunch of custom made t-shirts, long sleeved tops, hoodies, and jumpers from a Winged welcoming clothing designer that wanted very little in payment.

This one was one of his all time favorites, and Iron Man T-shirt that was grey in colour, except for the Arc Reactor decal on the front.

Sighing in relief, Peter stretched out his wings, flapping them harshly, accidentally lifting himself slightly off the ground.  
When standing on the path of the woods, and stretching his wings to their full span, he could almost touch the two trees either side of him.

His wings were a regal gold, blue and red, with feathers that had just a slight ice blue tinge to them.  
It was something that always confused Peter when he was little, the colour of ice blue.

He'd seen it everywhere, but especially in his wings.   
He never really stopped and stared, instead, he'd ha e his attention on the green feather with an ice blue tip.  
He'd had it for as long as he could remember. But not before coming to his aunt and uncles house, he knew that.

May and Ben didn't really know anything on its origins either, only knowing that his mother had gifted it to him shortly before they left to Queens.  
Peter always felt he should have it with him, so he used it as a book mark, or he'd stick it to his wall, it made him feel... Safe.

"Dude, I'm never gonna get over how cool you look with those" Ned spoke, staring at his wings like he always did.  
"Really dude? Its been, like, 4 years since I tolled you"  
Peter laughed, knowing his friend was just a giant fanboy and would freak out over every "cool" thing.  
"I know dude, but still, if you were me, you'd be staring at them too"

Peter laughed, and enjoyed this brief moment of peace.  
Nothing was holding him back from enjoying this time, letting his wings feel the warm air.

After about two hours, Peter changed back into his normal top, and the two left, Peter feeling a lot more relaxed then he did before coming out here.  
Ned always did make it easy to just be himself.  
And if May was gonna be hugging and squeezing him for being half an hour late, so what?

At least they weren't mad at him.

Thankfully, May did understand a lot of the time.  
As did Ben.

The Winged teen was glad he had such an amazing family.


	4. What we knew already

Peter sighed, he and Ned were on the bus, making their way to Oscorp for a school trip. Peter was more than excited, but Oscorp had a reputation of experimental tests on Winged, to see why they have wings, and if they had powers.

No one stopped them, as very little cared for the Winged, or they hated the Winged more than anything.

Ned knew that his friend was upset about the trip, but as Peter was too kind for his own good, the teen wouldn't say anything.  
"We'll be fine, Pete, they're not gonna show any of 'that stuff' when we get there"  
"I-I know Ned, it just... Upsets me to know that there are people out there, that are openly harming an already dying race. I just... Hope no one asks about it"

Ned nodded, and with one last comforting pat on Peter's arm, he turned back to his book on Oscorp.

Peter knew something was wrong with him when he got home from the trip that evening.  
It had actually been quite fun, but during the trip, he'd felt something sharp at the back of his neck, which kinda ruined the time he was having.

But when he got back, he felt more awake, yet really tired at the same time, as well as the fact he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
Yes, all this interested him, and yes he was worried a out it, but what could he do?  
So he just changed into a comfortable T-shirt, flapped his wings a few times, and went to sleep.

It was three weeks later, when his uncle died.  
"Uncle Ben!" Peter screamed, voice cracking as he ran to his uncle.  
"Uncle Ben!"

Ben looked up at his nephew, eyes unable to focus.  
"P-peter" he whispered hoarsely, his throat felt tight.  
"Uncle Ben! Oh god, oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"  
"Its.. Not your fault kiddo"  
"I- stay with me uncle Ben, please, helps on its way"  
Peter held his bleeding uncle in his arms, "please uncle Ben"  
"My time is over, but you," he tool a sharp intake of breath, "you need to keep going, with grate power, comes grate responsibility"  
"I-I know, I know uncle Ben"  
"And I know of that s-spider, that bit you, use your n-new powers, for good"

Tears in his eyes, Peter whispered, "I will, I will, I promise I will"

The two sat there, Peter crying as his uncle, one of the two living family he had, died in his arms. A death he could have prevented, a death that didn't have to happen. A death that he blamed himself for.

The week after, when Peter could look at himself in the mirror, he noticed something.  
His wings were duller. The once bright, vibrant colours had dimmed, like a soft shadow upon them.

He looked down and stared at his hands, then looked to the left of his mirror, a picture of Ben and himself on his 10th birthday, and the feather were pinned together on the wall.  
He blinked, before locking his door, and grabbing some scrap metal.


	5. Spider-Man

-A Year Later-

Peter swung through the streets of Queens. Smiling underneath his mask.  
Laughing as he swung between the buildings, this was as close as he was going to get to flying. And he loved it.

Helping people was in his nature.  
Flying past was just a bonus. A freaking fantastic bonus.  
But he got all of his joy from helping the helpless, no one knew who he was, no one knew he had wings.  
And they loved Spider-Man. They loved his help, his quips, everything about the man in red and blue.

And Peter loved him too, it was an outlet for him, to express himself in more ways then the geeky nerd of Midtown High who was too smart even for the smartest school in Queens.  
He could be the loud, chatty teen who loved jokes and helping people.  
It was amazing. Spider-Man wasn't Peter Parker. They were different, not the same.

The man behind the mask was Peter, but the mask and suit was their own person, or so Peter believed.

Hearing a high pitched scream, Peter dived down, following the sound.  
Coming to a halt when he saw a young girl, around 7 or 8, with long blond hair, and bright blue and purple wings with white speckles, she was being pushed against a wall by a tall teen as another held a knife.

"Hey!" He shouted, landing down beside them, "How about you pick on someone your own size?"  
The one with the knife went to attack him, but missed when Peter jumped out of the way, webbing the man to a wall and kicking the knife away.  
Doing the same to the other man, or he would've if he hadn't have gotten the knife, cut the teen free and the two ran.

"Hey there kid, what's your name?"  
"U-um... C-Cassie.. Cassie Lang"  
"Nice to meet you Cassie. Where are your parents?"  
"Um.. M-my dad and I got split up in the crowd... I don't know where he is"  
"Does he have wings?"  
"Y-yes.. Y-you're not gonna hurt me, are you?"  
"Wh- no! Actually, Cassie, I have wings"  
"Y-you do!?" She asked, excitement in her voice  
"Yeah! Stay there a moment"

Peter walked around a corner, grabbing a bag he'd webbed up from the wall, and taking out a pair of scissors and a jacket.  
Making quick work of cutting holes into his hoodie, he walked back to Cassie.  
"Heya!"  
He flapped his wings, the sun catching them as he did so.  
Cassie gasped and walked closer, petting them softly.  
"Cool right?"  
"They're amazing!"  
Peter laughed "Not as cool as yours"  
"Why do you hide them?"  
"Bad experience once, almost lost them. Don't get into my habit, alright?"

Smiling, Cassie nodded, "alright"  
"Let's go find your father"  
"Yep"

Slipping on his new jacket, hiding his wings, he took Cassie by the hand.  
"You alright with swinging up high?"  
"Really?!"  
"If you wanna"  
"Please!"  
"Alright, climb up" Peter crouched down so Cassie could clamber up onto his back.

They spent a while swinging around Queens, until Cassie shouted "There! With the blue wings!"  
Looking down, he found it easy to find the panicked looking Winged father.  
"Alright Cas', let's get down there"

Swinging down, he landed next to the man.  
"Hey there buddy! You looking for a 'Cassie Lang'?"  
He looked up and saw Cassie smiling at him  
"Cas'! Oh god Cassie! I was so worried!"  
Cassie jumped down and ran to her father, "Sorry Daddy, some bad men got to me. But Spidey helped me!"

He looked up, "thank you, so much, I'm Scott, I can't thank you enough, not many would help a Winged"  
"Heh, well, from one Winged to another, not everyone's as brave as you two, showing your wings" Peter said, moving his wing just enough so Scott could see.

"Oh, well," Scott laughed, "It's nice to meet someone else"  
"Yep!"  
"Thank you again, I hope to meet you again, under less... Missing Daughter situations"  
"Yep, bye Scott, See ya Cassie"  
"Bye bye Spidey"

A few people were looking at the three, taking pictures and making calls.  
Peter waved to Cassie and Scott as he walked away, before swinging up higher.

Peter loved being Spider-Man.  
He loved making a difference.  
And he loved being... Him.  
Free.

Peter Parker, Spider-Man, Winged.  
And just himself.


	6. Dawn Of A New Day

Yawning, Peter flapped his colourful wings a few times, stretching them to get some blood flow back.  
One or two feathers fell from his wings, and he couldn't help but glance at his wall, where the green feather with an ice blue tip still sat pinned to the wall.

Smiling, Peter gently touched it, it was still immaculately well kept, mainly because Peter was so delicate with it, and wouldn't let anyone or anything touch it, he'd been considering buying a glass case or something to place it in. But it actually worked out cheaper to make a case.  
So, he'd began the project a little while after he became Spider-Man, and it was fun, relaxing even. A change of pass from Web Fluid, Web Shooters and Computers.

The thought of money caused him to frown.  
It would have been easier to buy the case, quicker too.  
But May needed as much money as she could get.  
Since Ben died, it'd been tough on the little family, as they weren't too well off anyway, and poor May, she'd been off work for so long, and then she needed to pay the bills and feed her and Peter.  
And now with his damn powers, he had to eat a lot more then the average person.

It caused him a lot of personal trouble when it came down to deciding if he can or cannot (more like should or shouldn't) by the thing he wanted, like food, a new hoodie, anything to make web fluid from.  
He just knew that May wouldn't be happy.

But what could he do? He was a high school kid in his second year. Too young to have an actual job, at least one here in Queens.  
He could try applying for internships, but they paid little to non to there interns, the only ones that paid a decent amount that he knew of, were Oscorp and Stark Industries.  
Neither accepted high schoolers.

It annoyed him to no end that he could swing through the streets of Queens, jump of bridges and buildings, save people and get stabbed, as well as getting hit by a car all in one night and only come out with a few scratched and some nasty bruises a few hours - even minuets - later, yet still be unable to help his aunt get enough money for food.  
Sure, he could start charging the people he helped, but that isn't what he wants to do, or should do.  
He could take a job at school, buy they don't pay anymore then a 'thank you' and a chocolate bar.

He just wished he could do something more then just... Sit around and do nothing.  
That just wasn't in his nature, he wanted to help, he always wanted to help. But he just couldn't and-  
"Peter! C'mon sweety you're gonna be late! You have a trip today!"

And he'd finish thinking later.  
He just needed to get to school now.  
He'd worry about jobs later.

\-------------------  
A.N  
Sorry for the short chapter.  
But the next one will be about Pete and Ned going on a trip with the school.  
Thanks for reading and stay healthy my friends!  
Bye!!!


	7. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a trip to SI and meets his hero, Bruce Banner.  
> Sorry its short, it got deleted twice so. Yeah.  
> This was also out earlier then I expected.

Peter sighed as he sat on the bus on the way to SI.  
Ned was beside him, chartering away happily as he geeked out about going to SI.  
MJ sat behind them, sketching away in her book, he doesn't exactly know what she was drawing, but whatever it was, it was probably good.

Peter's wings shifted as he thought of all the exciting possibilities of this trip, listening to Ned chatter on, no Flash, no bullying, so all the time to talk.

The sun was shining beautifully in the blue, clouded sky.  
Birds chirped passed, and Peter could just imagine being able to fly up there with them, but for now? Being Spider-Man was just enough for him.

Peter must've dosed off, because the next thing he knew, MJ hit him with her sketch pad, waking him up with a start.  
"Hey dork, you can sleep on the way back, look out the window"  
Peter blinked at her, then turned to look out the window, his breath was stolen from him as he saw the large, stretching tower before him.  
The blue of the building's windows glinted in the sun, getting brighter as you look up.  
AVENGERS was written in large LED lights at the top.  
It was mesmerizing, breath taking, and everything Peter had dreamed of, staring from afar at.

The bus came to a halt, and a young, preppy woman walked in, she had red hair that reached her back, a bright, happy smile, blue eyes and was wearing a smart yet colourful and happy dress.  
"Hello Midtown Tech! My name is Ray and I'll be your tour guide today! Now, before we go inside, there are a few rules that need to be addressed first," she spoke happily, her eyes shining never ending kindness, "Now, first thing is that these lanyards," she held up a plain white badge, "Must be kept on at all times, and nothing should be covering it, without evidence of you being authorized to be here, you'll be forcefully escorted off of the property," everyone nodded, "Next, is the fact that this is a highly dangerous facility, it is the Avengers Tower after all, we have many, many scientists working with dangerous equipment and chemicals making weapons and medicine for both the Avengers and for the world, so no touching unless I, or another, qualified member of staff say you can, got it? Because I highly doubt Mr. Stark or Miss. Potts would like to deal with the paper work of an injury or death of a high school student"  
Peter, and most of the class, had no idea if he should be terrified or ecstatic.

Either way, the young, secret hero found himself following Ray through the high tech building.

After they all had a mini heart attack from hearing JARVIS for the first time, they started with the Avengers museum as it was closer.

MJ, of course, went straight to the Black Widow exhibit, most of the class went to Iron Man of Cap. And Peter decided to go to Hawkeye's first, then to Bruce/Hulk's as they -like with their body- shared a display case.  
Ned ran off to the Thor area.

After 2 hours, Peter found himself being dragged away from Bruce Banner's scientific research to go look around the labs, he went with only a "But its Bruce Banner's work!" As a protest to MJ.

Thankfully, they didn't spend too long looking at the more boring areas of the labs, and went down to lower level labs, where more high tech and deadly equipment was made and handled.

Everyone was at least a little surprised when they saw Bruce Banner himself sitting in the lab, sighing with frustration as he tried some sort of experiment, his research pulled up on a holographic screen beside him.  
"Hey," he greeted, sending them a tired smile and a thumbs up to Ray, "look around, just don't touch anything, okay?"  
The students nodded and all split off, going into separate areas of the lab.  
Peter got a better look at the project.  
It was for a self sustaining power source. But it looked like the doctor forgot one little detail.

"Um - e-excuse me? Doctor Banner?"  
"Hmm? Yeah?"  
"Y-you're trying to make a self sustaining power source, correct?"  
"Indeed I am, why, are you interested?"  
"No - well, yeah, your work is legendarily extraordinary - but, I saw your work, and I - not to sound rude - but I think you made a minor miscalculation?" Peter winced at how he sounded, not wanting to upset his hero.

Bruce looked at the young teen, and decided that he had nothing else to lose, so he stood, and smiled, "okay, why don't you show me"  
Peter nodded quickly, and followed Bruce to the hologram again.  
"Its... Right," Peter swiped the screen, and pointed to the slight mistake, "here, small but, if wrong, would end in a lot of problems for anything"  
Bruce blinked, took a closer look and found that the kid was right, he sighed, "How did I not notice that?" He laughed, "Gods... Maybe I should've listened to Tony about sleep earlier," Bruce quickly fixed the miscalculation and added it into his notes.  
"How old are you kid?" "14, doctor" "so you're here on the SI field trip?" "Yeah, I am"  
Bruce looked at him for a few seconds,   
"What's your name?" "Peter, Peter Parker"  
"Well its very nice to meet you Peter. Now, I have an important question. Okay?"  
"Yeah, that's- that's fine"  
"Would you, possibly, be interested in a job, as my lab assistant here at SI?"

((Author Note: I know its cheesy and a little silly. But this thing got deleted TWICE, so I'm not fixing it))

"Wait - Really?"  
"Yeah, Really, I could send someone to pick you up from Midtown tomorrow, after school if you'd accept?"  
"I-I - I.. Yeah! Yeah I'd love to work here"  
"Grate! I could use someone like you around the lab. I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
Bruce held out a hand  
"Yeah! Yeah I'll see you tomorrow"  
Peter shook it.  
His wings fluttering in happiness as he did.


	8. First Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Peter Parker's first day working at SI.  
> Can he keep both his Spider-Man identity and his Wings hidden whilst working?  
> Or will he have to fess up, and tell the doctor one, or both, of his secrets?

Peter was excited, more excited then he'd ever been in his whole life.  
He'd decided to wrap his wings in a few more bandages then normal, and wore his normal, baggie T-shirt, which had his favorite science pun (I make bad science puns because all the good ones Argon) on it.

Ned, who had been near him the whole time and had heard the conversation, was freaking out just as much as Peter, MJ was indifferent, and no one (except their teacher, Mr. Harrison) knew about the job, and Peter was planning on keeping it that way, he was good with secrets, he was Spider-man and had wings after all.

Ned kept on yabbering on and on about how Bruce Banner was a genius, as though Peter didn't know that already.  
But, thankfully, no one who heard Ned's excitement questioned anything, and just chalked it up to Ned being Ned after they went to SI.

Peter was honestly having the grates day ever, not even Flash bothered him.  
So, at the end of the day, Peter walked out of school, and saw a sleek, jet black car parked outside.   
And that's when he began to really feel the anxiety of the situation.  
He was going to a new job, a job most people couldn't get when they're 35 and have done years of scientific research, just because "they weren't right", he was fourteen, going to a job that only interned collage students with a diamond clean record, he was going to a job with Bruce. Fucking. Banner.

So Pete, being the shy, dorky nerd he is, froze, and stared at the car, with, of course, doctor Banner himself, also looking quite nervous.

In fact, the doctor was more then nervous, he was bloody terrified.  
Tony, he could handle. Because he knew Tony.  
But kids? Yeah, that sounds sooo likely. Super smart, genius kids? Hell no. He hadn't even realised the existed until he met Peter.   
And then, after hiring the boy on the spot with no background check, did Bruce decide to.... Maybe commit a crime and hack into any and all file on " Parker"   
And what he found shattered his heart.  
This kid, both his parents were killed and his uncle had died in his arms.  
Upon that, after doing some digging, he found that the kids parents were Winged.  
Bruce had nothing against Winged, no, in fact, Clint was Winged, it seemed only he and Nat knew, but Clint had light purple wings, they were sleek and designed for exact precision. Fitting to his personality and skill set. Thor also had wings, but that was a trait that he, his adoptive, maniac brother and most (if not all) Asgardians seemed to have.

But Bruce knew that this kid had to be Winged. It isn't biologically possible for two Winged parents to have a non Winged child.  
Just as it isn't possible for two non Winged parents to have a Winged child.  
So either the kid had had his wings cut off or he was hiding them. Either way, it broke the doctors heart for the kid to have to go through all this.  
He'd have to talk to him when he got into the car.

Taking a deep breath, Peter moved forward, walking as calmly as possible to the car, and gently tapped the darkened window, which rolled down and gave a much clearer view of the doctor.  
"Hey Pete!" Bruce greeted awkwardly, "ready to start your first day?"  
"Yeah, can't wait" he answered truthfully.

Bruce smiled and moved across the seat so Peter could sit down.  
Once Peter was sitting, Bruce could just see the subtle uncomfortable shift, definitely had wings.  
Its easy to pick up these things after living with two assassins and a Tony Stark.  
"Okay, so, I got you this badge," Bruce showed Peter a teal coloured badge, "this will allow you access to the tower and all the labs I work on and visit from time to time except Tony's, if I need you to go in there, which I hopefully will not, I will give you access to his room, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah that's good"   
Bruce smiled and handed the lanyard to Peter, who held it gently, before slipping the ribbon around his neck.  
After a few minuets of awkward silence, Bruce finally spoke up.  
Deciding that, if he knew Peter had wings, he may as well tell the kid so he doesn't feel pressured or anything.  
"Okay, so, I may have done some digging into your life, and I found something's that you don't want to discuss, for example your uncle. But I also found some... Interesting things on your parents, they were Winged, both of them, and you and I know that-"  
Peter didn't look up when he spoke, "that two Winged parents cannot have a non Winged child, yeah"  
"So... Do you?"  
"Yeah, yeah I have wings..." Peter said quietly, shifting away from Bruce slightly.  
"Before you run from the car, I have nothing against Winged. In fact, Hawkeye is Winged"  
That got Peter to look up, "yeah, only me and Natasha and... Maybe Thor know, and, to my knowledge, Clint Barton is still jumping off of buildings firing arrows everywhere because he can and doesn't miss"

Peter laughed a little, scooting closer to the doctor, only slightly. But enough for Bruce to notice.

An hour of small talk later, Bruce and Peter were in the lab.  
They were working on new arrows for Clint, taser arrows.  
It was a fun little thing for Peter he'd been wanting to try, adding a certain aspect of something (like a taser) and adding it into another object (like an arrow), it was fun.

Bruce was cool.  
He was shy and unsure, he clearly hasn't been around kids a lot, and Peter could understand being reluctant to be around kids with Bruce's... Problem.  
Be was smart, showing Pete complex problems and explaining some of his theories to him.  
To be honest, Bruce probably couldn't tell anyone else the theories, mainly because many people wouldn't be able to understand, and Peter happily listened.

Around 35 minuets in, Bruce said something, "You know how we talked about me not caring you had wings?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, why?"  
"I'm just saying I don't thing feathers are gonna be a problem if the get around the lab if you want to stretch your wings a bit"  
Peter blinked, "really?"  
"Yeah, there's an empty room over there, and some clothes no one wears, you can rip some holes into some if you want"  
"O-okay" Peter stammered, shuffling off to the other room.

The young teen picked out a silly science T-shirt (Cations are always Pawsitive)  
And cut two holes into the back of it.  
Peter made quick work of slipping out of his original, baggy T-shirt, and untying the bandages around his wings and chest.  
He flapped them once or twice, stretching them out enough so they had blood rushing to them again, and he slipped on the new, kinda baggy, T-shirt, getting his wings through the holes.

He stood by the door.  
Bruce had said he didn't mind Winged, but Peter was still worried.   
Saying and seeing were too different things.  
But, it wasn't like he could jump out the window there or wait for two hours before he has to go.  
So, he took a deep breath, and walked back into the lab.  
Bruce glanced back, and saw a quick flash of colour on Peter's back before the teen turned back from closing the door, looking down as he walked to the scientist, who smiled at him.  
Bruce got a better look, "Colourful" he noted   
"They used to be brighter, they... Lost some of there brightness after my uncle died"  
"They're still pretty cool"  
Peter looked up shyly to the doctor, "thanks doc."

When it was time to go home, Peter was kinda sad, he'd had a lot of fun today.  
But, he got to see May now, and tell her about his day.  
So, he slipped back into his old T-shirt after rewrapping his wings, Bruce clearly didn't agree with wrapping them, "I hope they aren't wrapped all the time, Pete, that could do some serious damage. I should know, Cl- Hawkeye wrapped them since he was four, didn't unwrap them until... Maybe the Loki attacks? Its when I found out, because Natasha brought him in, took a while, but we got him to stop wrapping his wings all the time"  
"Don't worry Doc. I don't wrap them all the time, my aunt's been looking after me since I was, like, three. She's one of the most open minded people I've seen when it comes to Winged"  
"That's good, have a nice trip home Peter, I'll see you tomorrow, you think you can walk here?"   
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, doc. Have a good night!"  
Peter called happily as he left the lab, following Happy to the elevator.  
"You too Pete!"  
Once the elevator closed, Bruce sighed, and walked over to Peter's desk, it was slightly messy, but Bruce could clean that, and it had a bunch of notes and redraws of the arrows, as well as a few extra notes that Peter had along the way, like adding a sharper tip of certain arrows, or a blunter one for others, it also included other ideas for arrows and reworked versions of old arrows.  
The calculations were all correct, and the measurements were too. They could figure out ways to get this, and if not. Bruce could always ask Tony.  
Just as long as he didn't go up to Peter.  
He didn't know what compelled him to hide his new lab assistant from the genius, but he did.

But what does it matter? Peter wasn't an Avenger, and therefore non of the teams concern.

But what would be the harm of telling Clint and Natasha of a small, thin, smart (understatement), brown haired teen boy with brightly coloured wings?


	9. Update.

*screaming uncontrollably*

I am so sorry.  
The newest chapter (chapter 9) was scheduled to be released ages ago.

And I was almost done,   
When my phone decided to DELETE EVERYTHING.  
And it deleted everything while I have tests at school.

Yay.

*sighs*

It'll be another while before the next chapter comes out, just hang tight guys.  
Promise I am working as hard as I can.

It... Should before Endgame.  
So.... That's a promise I intend to keep.

Deadline: BEFORE ENDGAME IS RELEASED

Sorry again😥

See y'all when I post the next chapter!


	10. SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 9

Here is proof I'm still working.  
The summary of Chapter 9

"Peter has been working with Bruce Banner for about two months and has gotten pretty comfortable working around Bruce, Natasha and Clint (the two assassins often coming in after missions or training)

But what will happen when Peter has to deal with even more people?   
Familiar faces, and not the ones you might think, have come back to haunt Peter.  
And now, even worse, they have people he's only ever dreamed of meeting.

Will Bruce, Natasha and Clint be able to keep his secret? Or will someone let slip that he's Winged?

Well, you're just gonna have to read and find out."

Are you interested? Excited?  
Leave your thoughts!!


	11. Old Friends.

Peter had been working with Bruce for just over two months now, and the two had gotten significantly closer.  
Bruce often going over to Peter's house for dinner and May and Peter often coming to the lab for a pizza (when the team were out of course)

Natasha and Clint would sneak off to join Peter Olin the lab whenever they could, even straight up telling Bruce that the kid being there had livened their lives a bit, and has made Clint a lot more relaxed in the tower.

Of course Peter and Bruce still worked, often making little gizmos and gadgets that they hope would help a lot of people.

Bruce smiled as he watched his lab assistant him happily as he fluttered his vibrant wings, working at a brisk yet relaxed pace.  
Peter was in his element, the kid had a real knack for science and Bruce knew why,   
Peter's father was well known in SHIELD for being one of the smartest men of his time.  
Its only reasonable that his son would be the same, especially since May tolled the scientist about how Peter had been interested in science since he was small.

Bruce was shaken from his thoughts by a tap on his arm - Natasha stood there, smirking at her scientific friend as Clint let out a squeal and ran to Peter - hugging the teen tightly.

The two spies had just returned from a HYDRA prison brake type mission, and Clint had been shot and hasn't been able to visit Peter since he got back as Peter was still a secret to most (if not all) of the staff and other Avengers.  
But now Clint was back in action and hugging Peter - his streamline purple wings flapping in excitement at seeing his Winged buddy again.  
The smaller boy (yet with a bigger wingspan then the adult, Bruce noted, deciding that he could look into that later) laughed happily, hugging the archer back tightly.

Bruce smiled - it wasn't everyday you see the two let their guard down this easily, both were relaxed and happy.  
Clint dragged Peter away from the miniature robot he was making (his own project, one Peter had been wanting to complete but never had the correct resources, it was called Jay - he was planning on making a friend called Tim) to tell him about his mission.  
This normally wouldn't be allowed - but Peter being Spider-Man ((yes they know. Fury does too. Shut up)) allowed them to get away with it, as they're technically informing a fellow hero and SHIELD helper of the area they just cleared, and warning him of any possible dangers.

Nat knew everything that Bruce was thinking, and lent into his side "you really do care for him, don't you? I've seen the way you look at people you care about - that's the look you normally give to Wanda or Pietro - sometimes even Viz or Tony - you're lucky y'know? That kid has the best person looking out for him - me. He has you too"

Bruce snorted humorously - rolling his eyes at Natasha, "Tony is a bad influence on you 'Tasha"  
"Probably"

Peter laughed as Clint flapped his wings, hovering just a bit.  
"I'm glad Clint finally has someone that he can relate too. He was always so quiet when we spoke about his wings before"  
"I know. I think its good for them both, neither were very comfortable showing their wings - I mean, do you remember how tense Pete was when you first came in?"  
"Yeah. How could I forget? Had to actually force Clint to show his wings so the kid could relax a bit, and even then he was tense"  
"According to Pete, a lot of things happened before he met us. Wish he'd tell us"  
"So do I"

They watched Peter and Clint talk about... Whatever they talk about in science for a bit, before Bruce spoke again.  
"Who is it who doesn't like Winged, again?"  
"Tony disagrees with a lot of what they stand for - I think it has something to do with his father being Winged, and testing on him or something. No clue about Steve, but I doubt he doesn't like them. T'challa... I don't think he's met many. Sam hates them. Thor's got wings so I doubt he'd care"  
"What about the twins?"  
"They live with Clint now, he's kids have wings. Nathaniel has these lovely sky blue ones with white streaks going through them"  
"You've mentioned. Buck?"  
"I dunno actually. Think he's like Steve"  
"Viz?" "Pretty sure he hadn't met anyone other than Thor"  
"Fury?" "Oh he's old school. Looks down on Winged. Sees them as lesser but doesn't say 'no' to them being on SHIELD"  
"Hm. So, no to Tony, and probably Viz and Fury. Maybe to Buck and Steve. No to Sam. Yes to the twins?"  
"Seems right - Hey kid!"  
"Nat what are you-" "yeah Tasha?"  
"We got some friends here, thought you'd like to meet them. They're wing friendly. Twins that live with Clint and a nice guy named Scott. He and his daughter have wings. They don't hide them, which stets them apart. And means Sam doesn't like them all that much. But they don't seem to care"

Peter was frozen for a second, before blinking.  
"Is Scotts daughter named Cassandra - or Cassy?"  
"Uh... Yeah"  
"I think I helped Cass find Scott at one point"  
"Wait... Yeah! I remember Scott freaking out about Spider-Man finding his daughter. Damn. How could I forget that?!"  
"I dunno 'Tasha, maybe your memories not as good as you remember?"  
"Oh shut up Bruce."

Bruce smiled at his team mate.  
"So.... Scotts an Avenger?"  
"Yep. You helped an Avenger, how does that make you feel?"  
"Surprisingly not all that different. I mean, I think I've just grown to knowing three Avengers. Helping Scott without even knowing him just feels like 'I'm cool I guess'"  
"Understandable, when you've got some one as cool as me" Clint stood proudly, wings fluttering.  
"Nope. Understandable when your friends with Bruce. He's better"

Natasha swore she was going to die from laughter.

A few hours later, much of the time was spent trying to both hide Peter and Clint's wings as well as Peter himself from the team who were in and the staff who walked through the halls, the team of three made it to a small, dinky little car.

It was actually quite adorable.

It wasn't too long until they came to Scotts house.  
Bruce stepped out, deciding it would be easier if he knocked considering last time Nat had scared Cass accidentally. And Scott.

"Hey Scotty!" Bruce waved to his friend, who smiled at him, "Hey Bruce, whats the occasion?"  
"Grab Cass, we're going to Clint's. We have a friend, nice teen, called Peter. He's Winged and I thought - well Nat thought - It would be good to introduce him to other Winged."  
"Huh, yeah I can see that. Sam met him?"  
"No. We are trying to stead clear of Sam. He has good intentions I know, but... I don't think Pete would be okay"  
"Yeah, that's good. Let me just go get Cassy"

A few minuets later, the father and daughter were Cramer comfortably into the car.  
"Sup" Scott greeted  
Cassy's eyes widened at Peter's wings.  
"Spidey?"

A few people blinked, and Pete laughed awkwardly, "Hey Cass, hey Scott. Yep. This is awkward"

A MINUET LATER  
"So let me get this straight," "lil' hard with me," "you're Spi- wait huh?" "I'm Biderman"  
Scott burst out laughing, "okay, Funny. Nice to meet you. Officially Spidey"  
"You too"

Cass was still staring at his wings, her hand gently going through the well kept feathers (thank you Nat), "their so soft" "Thank Natasha for that, she groomed them"  
"Living with Clint gave me experience. And I also helped with his kids wings"  
"Nice." 

The conversation was happy and gentle, and if Bruce looked closely, he could've sworn Cassy's and Scott's wings got slightly brighter in colour.

The care was filled with happy, energetic laughter as they drove the last few miles to Clint's farm.   
It was a welcome change from being alone with no one to talk to, something Peter knew quite a bit about.

As they finally made it to the farm, an energetic, purple winged girl and boy bounded up to the car, "Daddy! Aunty Nat!" They shouted in unison.  
Bright smiled across there faces.

"Hey munchkin! Rawr!!" Clint jumped out of the car, scooping up his daughter and son as he spun round in circles.  
The kids laughed excitedly. "Alright, we got some people for you to meet!"

Clint placed his children down - Pete knew that Clint had said their names at some point, but he couldn't remember anything other than Nathaniel Pietro Barton and that the eldest girl began with L.

"That's Peter, and Bruce. Peter works in SI with Daddy, and is often found doing science things"  
The two waved to the doctor and spider powered teen.  
"And you already know-"  
"Cassy!!"

Before they knew it, Cas and the twins were gone, already running down the drive.  
Scott and Clint sighed.  
"C'mon, let's go meet the others"

Peter looked at Bruce with a smile, which he returned.  
The sun was only just seen past the mountain, casting an amazingly beautiful purple across the sky, like the bellflower that scattered themselves around the farm.

The sun, golden like molten gold or fire shimmered from behind the mountain tops as the colours created a soft, calm vibe, trying to hold on, and not give a brake away to the cold dark night that would soon follow.

Peter couldn't help but wonder, if Bruce had wings - would these be his colours?

They walked into the small, quaint farm house, and the young Spider couldn't help but think of the Weasly house from Harry Potter. Small, simple, but clearly held a happy, loving family inside, it just had that air about it.

"Hey! Twins! Come down here! Got a person you ought a meet!"  
"Sure thing old man!"   
Peter blinked, that voice... Was familiar.

A few seconds, probably not even that, a teen boy and girl, around Peter's age, stood at the bottom of the stair case.

The girl had long, wavey red hair that went down just past the middle of her forearm, she wore a dark red, leather jacket over a lighter red shirt and dark skinny jeans, with thigh high leather boots. She had brown eyes and pale skin, she was tall and thin. She was very familiar.

The boy beside her was also familiar - he, too, had pale skin and brown eyes, but his hair was messy, and pushed back - almost like the wind had messed it. His hair was white at the front, darkening off into the messy brown at the back.  
He wore a blue, black and white running top and black running jeans with sturdy looking blue and white trainers, he, unlike his sister, had a very laid back aura to him - whilst his, Clint had called them twins so, whilst his twin had a very 'ready-to-attack-at-a-moments-notice' attitude about her.

Something tolled Peter that he should run and hug them, like they were family, but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
That's when the girl made eye contact with him.  
And -

A sudden flood of memories hit him like a bomb blast.  
Hydra.  
Cages.  
Experiments.  
Crying.  
Wanda.  
Pietro.  
Bucky.

He gasped as though he'd been underwater for hours, taking a small step back as the girl - Wanda - did the same, her hand shooting out to the boy - Pietro's - arm, grasping it it.  
"Uh.. Kids?" Clint asked, wings fluttering in concern, folding in on themselves slightly.

"Maximoff?" Peter weakly asked, voice wavering as he did.  
"Parker?" Pietro spoke, his sister staring at him like a ghost, which to them - he most likely was.

Clint looked between them, Bruce sighed - of course.  
Peter Parker was many things, smart. Kind. Powerful.  
But someone who would share his past, especially a HYDRA ridden past, he wasn't.

It made sense - to the doctor anyway.  
It should've been obvious.  
He knows three - now four - people who lived in HYDRA for years.  
And Peter had all the signs.  
Flinching at touch and sudden sounds. Falling silent or going off into his own world for a while.  
The kid knows Russian. And there was NO way Nat or Clint taught him, and Midtown doesn't teach it.  
And why would he WANT to know the language? 

He couldn't have been there long - but a day, and hour, a minuet in HYDRA could effect someone forever.

"I-I thought - I thought you were - were dead, Spider." Wanda stammered through chattering teeth and shaking shoulders.  
"I thought I was too" Peter managed to squeak out, his wings folding down.

And Bruce froze.  
From his position, and the flutter of feathers on the kids wings, he could see a HYDRA branding hidden amongst the coloured feathers. Barley visible.

How much had he missed?  
Did he know Bucky?  
How long was he there?

Was this why Peter was so untrusting?

Gods.

Bruce had made a promise to protect this kid and help in anyway - bug he couldn't tell a HYDRA victim from a teenager.

Pietro, Wanda and Peter stared at each other, tears falling down their cheeks slowly.

Bruce was intruding on their reunion, and it was wrong - so wrong. They hadn't seem each other in years and probably thought the other were dead - Pietro had almost died.  
And here he was with Clint, Scott and Nat - intruding, watching like they were zoo animals or dogs meeting for the first time.  
When all they probably wanted was to be alone.

So that's what he did.

The scientist grabbed Natasha's arm gently and gently tugged her away, Clint and Scott following.  
They deserve at least this in their messed up lives.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this took so long!  
And, this is just to let you know that in this story - I couldn't add what happened to Peter, and why memories came back.

Peter escaped - clearly - and Wanda not wanting her friend to live with the pain of the months he spent on HYDRA tried to erase his memories.  
But was unable to get rid of all of them, so Peter would still remember pieces, and as Wanda's powers hadn't fully developed - she, Pietro, and Bucky were keys to his memories.

Anyway!! Thank you!!


	12. A Past They Don't Want To Forget.

Pete stared at the twins - each black day rushing back to him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A young, 10 year old Peter whimpered as he sat in the corner of the dark, dingy cell he was in.  
His dark wings covering him as he buried his head in his knees and sobbed.

He just wanted to go home! He just wanted May and Ben!  
Why was he here? Why couldn't he go home? What did they want?  
His wing hurt like fire. But his heart hurt more.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and he screamed, backing away quickly.   
He looked up, and saw a boy, with messy brown hair, freckles of white in his brown hair, with brown eyes and torn clothes.  
"Its okay - you're fine" the boy sat down, tilting his head with an intrigued look on his face, he had a very thick Sokivian accent.  
"I'm Pietro Maximoff, I have a twin, Wanda, in the other cell. What's your name?"  
"P-Peter P-Parker."  
"Its nice to meet you Peter"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The three friends were now sitting on the floor - still a distance apart, trying to decipher what to do.  
Pietro tilted his head, messy hair falling over one eye slightly.  
Peter looked back silently.  
"Pietro? Wh-what are you looking at?" Peter finally asked.  
"Your wings. They're brighter than last time, they were almost black when you got out"  
"Oh. Yeah... I-I think that it might've been May that helped"  
"You found her then?"  
"Yeah, yeah I did"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why are you here?"  
"I don't know. You?"  
"Me and Wanda wanted to help people... I don't think we chose right"  
"Me neither"  
"You got family?"  
Peter nodded, flicking a stone.  
"Mmhm, I live with my aunt May and uncle Ben"  
"Mom and Dad?"  
"They were killed by Winged haters, you?"  
"Only Wanda - our parents were killed by a Stark bomb"  
"Oh"

...  
"We can be family"  
"Huh?"  
"Me, you, and Wanda could be a kinda family"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" Peter smiled as he spoke, "I already like you"  
Pietro smiled back

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wanda shuffled closer, reaching over and brushing some of Peter's hair from his eyes, "I see you picked up 'messy hair is best' from Pietro" the powerful teen laughed, causing Peter and her brother to laugh along with her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wanda huffed, holding her knife in her hand, "You should come to me more, Pete - your hair it messy and long as hell"  
"I like it long"  
"I don't, and stay still"  
"You're holding a knife against my neck and head to cut my hair - forgive me if I'm not exactly comfortable"  
"Well, you best stay still, or the knife may be lodged into your skull"

Peter huffed, allowing Wanda to messily cut his hair.  
Pietro laughed - "Pietro, I'm doing yours next"  
The speedster shut up.

"Boys. You two and Bucky are the worst for keeping your hair even remotely tidy."  
"Sorry Wanda" a gruff voice sounded from the corner.  
"Mleh."  
"Mature kid."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why happened?"  
"A robot took over the Sokivian HYDRA base - and Pietro almost died"  
"So nothing odd them"

They laughed - Peter actually felt happy facing his past.  
God did he love the twins   
And God.... He realised how much he missed them.

"What about Bucky?"  
"he's fine. Made it out alive - not unscathed. Robot arm and mental problems, mainly he's afraid of touching anyone."  
"What about-"  
"he's still uncomfortable with people touching his back, unless its Steve"  
"Oh"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Peter froze when he heard sobbing. harsh, broken   
Pete stared at the twins - each black day rushing back to him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A young, 10 year old Peter whimpered as he sat in the corner of the dark, dingy cell he was in.  
His dark wings covering him as he buried his head in his knees and sobbed.

He just wanted to go home! He just wanted May and Ben!  
Why was he here? Why couldn't he go home? What did they want?  
His wing hurt like fire. But his heart hurt more.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and he screamed, backing away quickly.   
He looked up, and saw a boy, with messy brown hair, freckles of white in his brown hair, with brown eyes and torn clothes.  
"Its okay - you're fine" the boy sat down, tilting his head with an intrigued look on his face, he had a very thick Sokivian accent.  
"I'm Pietro Maximoff, I have a twin, Wanda, in the other cell. What's your name?"  
"P-Peter P-Parker."  
"Its nice to meet you Peter"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The three friends were now sitting on the floor - still a distance apart, trying to decipher what to do.  
Pietro tilted his head, messy hair falling over one eye slightly.  
Peter looked back silently.  
"Pietro? Wh-what are you looking at?" Peter finally asked.  
"Your wings. They're brighter than last time, they were almost black when you got out"  
"Oh. Yeah... I-I think that it might've been May that helped"  
"You found her then?"  
"Yeah, yeah I did"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why are you here?"  
"I don't know. You?"  
"Me and Wanda wanted to help people... I don't think we chose right"  
"Me neither"  
"You got family?"  
Peter nodded, flicking a stone.  
"Mmhm, I live with my aunt May and uncle Ben"  
"Mom and Dad?"  
"They were killed by Winged haters, you?"  
"Only Wanda - our parents were killed by a Stark bomb"  
"Oh"

...  
"We can be family"  
"Huh?"  
"Me, you, and Wanda could be a kinda family"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" Peter smiled as he spoke, "I already like you"  
Pietro smiled back

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wanda shuffled closer, reaching over and brushing some of Peter's hair from his eyes, "I see you picked up 'messy hair is best' from Pietro" the powerful teen laughed, causing Peter and her brother to laugh along with her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wanda huffed, holding her knife in her hand, "You should come to me more, Pete - your hair it messy and long as hell"  
"I like it long"  
"I don't, and stay still"  
"You're holding a knife against my neck and head to cut my hair - forgive me if I'm not exactly comfortable"  
"Well, you best stay still, or the knife may be lodged into your skull"

Peter huffed, allowing Wanda to messily cut his hair.  
Pietro laughed - "Pietro, I'm doing yours next"  
The speedster shut up.

"Boys. You two and Bucky are the worst for keeping your hair even remotely tidy."  
"Sorry Wanda" a gruff voice sounded from the corner.  
"Mleh."  
"Mature kid."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why happened?"  
"A robot took over the Sokivian HYDRA base - and Pietro almost died"  
"So nothing odd them"

They laughed - Peter actually felt happy facing his past.  
God did he love the twins   
And God.... He realised how much he missed them.

"What about Bucky?"  
"he's fine. Made it out alive - not unscathed. Robot arm and mental problems, mainly he's afraid of touching anyone."  
"What about-"  
"he's still uncomfortable with people touching his back, unless its Steve"  
"Oh"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Peter froze when he heard sobbing. Loud, harsh, pained sobbing.  
Thanks to his super hearing - he was able to hear it louder than the sleeping Pietro beside him and Wanda in the other cell.  
Walking carefully to the wall, he pulled himself to look through the gap at the top of the wall, big enough to see clearly through and for another to see your face clearly if you were looking - but too small to fit through.

"Hello?" He called, barley a whisper - eyes squinting in the darkness, even with his heightened sight.  
The sobbing stopped with a small gasp.  
"Its okay - I'm not a guard. I'm trapped too"  
"Who - who are you? What do you want?"  
"I'm Peter - and I want to know what's wrong to see if I can help"  
"You can't help kid"  
"Why not?"  
"Because - you just... Can't" the mans voice broke.

...  
"I can try - what's your name?"  
"... James Bucanan Barnes. You... You can call me Bucky."  
"Mk Bucky. What happened? They're bad people, and I wanna know"  
"They... They - I"  
"S'okay - take your time"

"You don't even know me, why do you want to help?"  
"My uncle said, that because I am a majority for the fact of my wings, that I should help as many people as I can - even if I don't know who they are or if I can even help. Because being kind and wanting to help is useless if you don't help"  
"You have wings?"  
"Yeah"  
".... My problem... Is - well, they cut mine off.."

Peter froze, "oh.. I'm sorry Bucky"  
"S'okay, not that bad."  
"It is bad though"  
"They let me have some feathers..."

"Can I see?"

There was a shuffle, and a man with long hair and a metal arm, torso wrapped in bandages walked up to the light.  
"Hi"  
'Hey, Kid. Here"

Bucky placed three feathers into the palm of Peter's hand with his metal fist.  
They were a beautiful mix of colours - Peter could only imagine a galaxy.  
A mix of blues and purples and blacks and pinks with speckles of white.

"You can keep 'em."  
"Hold on a second"

Peter placed the feathers in his pocket and looked to his wings - they'd gotten brighter since he arrived, with the help of Pietro and Wanda.  
They were almost as bright as they were when he lived with Ben and May. Still darker than he'd like.

He plucked a feather that faded between gold, blue with red at the very tip.  
"Here"  
He held the feather through the gap and saw Bucky's hesitance, but the soldier did gently take the multicolored feather.  
"Thanks kid"  
"Its okay"

This continued for months, Bucky, Peter, Pietro and Wanda would talk through the walls.  
They'd laugh and joke and smile.  
Peter ended up giving the other two feathers to Wanda and Pietro.

"Hey kid?"  
"Yeah Buck?"  
Why'd you want to keep the feathers?"  
"Well, when I was little - my parents were killed by Winged hunters. But, this is according to my Aunt and Uncle, I have a guardian angel. He left a single feather with my mom. Who kept it and instructed May and Ben to keep it with me.

I've never left it out of my sight, and never had a bad day with it.  
S'lucky my aunt says.   
Funnily enough - I'd left the feather pinned to the wall when I got taken"

"Oh, a lucky feather?"  
"Yeah, its dumb I know -"  
"No, its... Its not dumb kid - in the army we have these dog tags. There was, and probably still is, this superstition that if you gave your tag to your girl or family - they'd be safe.  
Me and Steve... We were a, well, a couple. No one knew - pretty sure we'd be killed if they did, they thought we were just so close we were like brothers.  
Every mission, we'd swap our tags to protect each other - and like you, I left my tag in our tent, I fell off a train and ended in HYDRA with a robot arm.  
Luck is real"

Peter smiled.  
"I'm glad it is"  
"Me too - we need it"  
"Yeah. What would Steve do?"  
"Fight. He'd punch a guard in the face, take his gun - shoot 'em in the legs, not lethally, grab the ones he can - run and never look back. Or he'd die trying, the selfless sun of a bitch"

Peter laughed.  
"One day we'll get out Bucky. Me, you, and the twins. We'll live all together. Maybe join the Avengers. Save people and be happy. I'll be a scientist and Wanda and Pietro can help people. You can, too, or you could sit and do nothin'. We could all do nothin'. Jus' for a bit - or maybe forever. Jus' somethin' nice - y'know?"  
"Yeah... I also think you've been hearin' me talk to much, as your pickin' up my way of speech, kid"  
"Not my fault your ways easier"  
"Shut up kid" 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Do you... Do you still have the feathers?"  
"Mines here" Pietro and Wanda spoke at the same time, froze, and began laughing as they pulled out a locket both were wearing.  
Sure enough, inside were the small, beautiful galaxy feathers that belonged to Bucky.  
"We got yours too, same locket.  
We'd - we were hoping you'd come back to us, and we would live that dream you always said" Pietro smiled tearily, sniffing a little as he stood.

"Be right back"

He was gone. Then a few seconds later he was back with a gold, heart locket in graved with 'W.M P.M J.B'  
Inside was the small feather Bucky gave him, and enough room for the feather he had at home.  
"Ours have your initials on them replacing our own - Bucky has one with your feather. He misses you"  
"I... I miss him too. I missed you. I... Missed a of this, sitting here and talking - about, anything really. Its nice"  
"Yeah."

A beat of silence, and then Pietro smiled.  
"Your dream, to be a scientist. You're working with Banner now. Everything you'd hoped it would be?"  
"No. Its more. I've met three new, amazing people. Five if you count Scott and Cass, but I kinda already met them"  
"Spidey"   
"Yep.  
And - and to top things off - I found the greatest people i ever met, and... And we're all okay"  
They laughed, Peter's was shaky with the tears rolling down his face and slight sobs braking through.  
Not of sadness - but happiness on finding his family again.

And there was a promise of seeing Bucky - maybe even Steve - and they had the chance of living that dream. Living that careful, planned out life with nothing to worry about except themselves and each other with a side of helping others.  
Maybe - maybe now, Peter could stop feeling like he was missing something other than Ben or parents.   
Maybe he could just be happy.

Wanda and Pietro tugged their adoptive brother into their arms as they cried, happy and peaceful.  
Just allowing their walls to crumble and fall.

Allowing themselves to just enjoy this small moment of pure happiness.

No fear  
No anger or resentment.  
Just love.

That's more than they could ever ask for, really.  
And they were so, so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter and the twins spent the day together - both happily talking or even just sitting there, doing nothing.  
Bruce didn't really want to brake up the family reunion, but May wanted the kid home by 10, it was 9:30.  
And it took an hour to get to Queens from Clint's.

The scientist sighed, and gently tapped his lab assistant on the shoulder.  
"May wants you back - if we leave now you'll only be half an hour late."  
Peter frowned slightly, but nodded - turning and hugging the twins, wings wilted against his back slightly.  
"Here Pete," Pietro handed him a slip of paper, "both mine and Wanda's numbers are on there - text us when you get back to Queens. Okay?"  
"Yeah - talk soon"  
"You better. Or you'll find Wanda in your room with a tub of glitter"  
"Hey! I wouldn't do that.... Without Clint"  
They laughed, and Peter lent to give them one last hug, before clambering into the small car with Bruce and Natasha.

He waved as they left, and he could clearly see Cassy trying to hover, her wings flapping wildly as she jumped, smiling brightly.  
His family and friends were really weird.  
But in a really good way.

Of course, he'd miss them. But being miles apart wouldn't stop him from talking to his siblings.  
His wings fluttered in delight as he sat in the car.  
Closing his eyes, he focused on the cool metal on his chest, the locket falling right over his heart.

He felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him like a flood.  
Like he was already a step closer to his friend - maybe even father figure.

\---------------line brake----------cus this next part is good-------

Bucky sighed as he fell against his bed, everything was so new.  
Unfamiliar.

He wasn't sure he liked it.

Sure, he loved Steve - he'd missed Steve more than he'd admit.  
He was ecstatic over being free from HYDRA, even more so that Tony, The Avengers and the, well, the majority of people forgave him for hi- HYDRA's actions.

He loved the team - the Family.  
More importantly, the twins. Those two seemed to know more about him than he did, but by now - most people did.

He rolled over, eyes scanning the area to his left.  
Everything had been moved again and again, nothing felt right.  
Normal wasn't a word he was familiar with anymore.  
It was all fight, fight, fight.   
He'd been fighting all his life.  
For Steve. For his country. For himself.  
And all it got him was a metal arm and a world he never saw being built - being won.  
He'd never stopped fighting. Never stopped running.  
And now they wanted him to slow down and relax. Take a breath.

But he couldn't.  
He didn't know how too.

He felt his shirt rub uncomfortably on his back - it still felt wired after all this time.  
He could still remember how it felt when his shirt rubbed against his silky feathers.  
The rustle of them on his back.  
A never ending comfort.

But he could also remember the fiery pain of them being ripped and torn from his back.  
The warmth and sticky feeling of his blood replacing the warm and soft comfort that'd been there only moments before.

He remembered the pain, mental and physical, that had been caused.  
Don't speak out of turn.  
Don't disagree with the leader.  
Don't be a problem and you won't have any problems to deal with.

His eyes caught something as he scanned.  
A gold chain and locket, in grate contrast to his pretty dark room.  
It sat, almost daintily, on the black dresser top. Not a speck of dust.  
He must've cleaned it at some point and not realized it.

In fact, he only noticed it because of the desk lamps light catching it just right.

The soldier stood, reaching out to grab the necklace,   
"Hadn't the twins given me this?" He thought as his finger tips dragged across the cool metal, before he cautiously took it in his normal hand.  
Flicking it open, he froze for a second.  
There was a single, brightly coloured feather.  
It was slightly dim, dimmer than he was sure it was supposed to be.  
The bright, vibrant colours had a soft, dull silver over them, like dust had settled over them.

Who gave him this?  
The twins didn't have wings - he'd of remembered that.  
Steve didn't have wings.  
Clint's were purple.  
He had a... A galaxy pattern (he was quoting, he knew it - but who, he couldn't place)

God! He hated this!  
Not knowing simple things, forgetting the people he cared for.  
He couldn't even think of someone with gold in their wings! Let alone the blue and green in the feather!

He sighed in frustration, going to throw the locket across the room, but something stopped him.  
His hand shook in the air, locket clenched in his fist.

He took a breath, and lowered his arm.  
Unclenching his fist.  
The feather had been protected by the closing of the locket. And was now softly laying in the locket in the palm of his hand.  
Almost trusting him in a way.

The soldier felt a few tears fall down his cheeks, and he scrubbed them away quickly.  
Why was he crying?

She slipped the locket over his head, and lay back down, lifting the heart shaped pendant to the light.  
P.M. W.M. P.P.  
Initials, clearly.  
Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff were the first two.  
He'd seen them wearing similar lockets with each others initials, and his, and, of course, P.P.  
He'd have to ask them what it meant.

But now he was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

Bucky realised, as he put the now warmed locket under his shirt that he felt a lot calmer than before he'd put it on.  
Like the feather itself was calming him.

He yawned. And closed his eyes.

Questions could wait till the morning.


	14. Questions Left Unanswered

Bucky yawned as he woke slowly.  
Blinking at the bright sunlight, he realised something - this was the first night he hadn't dreamt of HYDRA. Well, he had dreamt of HYDRA, he could remember that. But it wasn't bad. It was nice.  
Bright coloured wings, a happy, kind voice that seemed to clash with the dark situation they were in. Laughing. Joking. Just all round happiness.  
But in HYDRA? That just seemed... Wrong. And yeah, it was a dream. But to him, it just... It felt like a memory, a distant, happy memory. Untouched by the experiments and mind melding HYDRA did.

It confused the shit out of him. But he couldn't remember the damn dream.  
If he could, maybe he could've asked Wanda. She was in HYDRA for a spell, maybe she knew.  
Hell. Even with the small amount of information. Maybe she had an idea of who-  
"Bucky! Time to get up!" Sam called from outside his door, "And don't pretend to sleep! We all know you wake up five minuets before I come to wake you!"

The metal armed soldier sighed, slowly getting from his bed.

Walking from his room, Bucky noticed Clint sitting calmly with Wanda, who was happily talking to Bruce and Natasha.  
"Morning, Buck" Steve called from the kitchen, the soldier mumbled some sort of a greeting, sitting down beside the Sokovian teen texting away on her phone with someone, not Pietro as Clint was on the phone with the speedster.

"Who you textin'?"  
Wanda glanced up quickly, then froze and slowly looked back up. "You're... You're wearing the locket" Bucky blinked, then realised the golden chain was most likely visible around his neck, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Decided that if I didn't, what would be the point - s'lovely. By the way, what are the initials for?"  
"Its just... A small touch, and... I'm texting a friend. Peter."  
"He cool?"  
"Yeah.. Yeah, very cool. Known him for a long time, but we haven't seen each other for, well, ever. We met yesterday, and we've started talking again, s'like he hadn't changed a day. That's good"

Wanda was smiling, laughing a little at the message that was sent to her by 'Peter'.  
That name... That name sounded familiar "Peter? Name sounds familiar"

Wanda glanced up with a smaller smile. "You can meet him later"  
"Later?"  
"He's coming round, I think"  
"Huh"

A few hours later, Bucky was sitting in his room - fiddling with the golden chain of the necklace.  
Why did this bother him so much?? He's forgotten so much already! Hell! He couldn't remember his own name for years! Why was a single, dainty golden chain making him feel so many fucking emotions?! And why now?? Why not when Wanda had given it to him?!  
When Wanda had slowly moved towards him, two weeks after arriving to the tower like a scared feline and gently pressed the golden locket into his palm? When he first felt the cool metal touch his skin, and when Wanda looked him dead in the eye as though expecting something? Looking disappointed and upset when he just stared blankly back at her, a hint of confusion across his face? When he himself had lay the locket on his draw top?

Why was all this only happening now?  
And why did he want to remember so bad?  
And why did he feel so sad when looking at that feather, twirling it in his fingers as he thought about everything? Why was it, that he also felt happy? And Angry? Not at Wanda, or Pietro, or Sam, or at whoever this feather belonged to - but at himself. He felt like he failed someone. Like... Like someone really needed him, and him in particular, but he couldn't do anything - like he promised to always be there, like he did with Steve, but as with Steve, he was unable.

Like he never even said goodbye to one of the most important people in his life, before leaving them forever.

Was this, like many questions, just never going to be answered?  
Will he find that, without the knowledge, he is better? Or will he just be worse off?  
In the end. Did any of this even really matter? Was he just crying over a thing that didn't matter to his life? Or had he managed to forget someone more important than Wanda, Howard, Maria, or even Steve?  
Was he now, right this second, missing the most important thing to him? Or was he just going crazy?

Going crazy over a single. Multi coloured feather.  
The feather lay, weightless in his metal palm, sitting so softly - looking so out of place on the cold, dim, heavy metal that could crush it into splinters thinner than a strand of hair and smaller than a grain of sand.

It was the direct opposite of what it lay upon, like the golden locket where it once lay locked away, which once rested on the pitch black bedside table.

Sighing, the soldier gently placed the feather back into the locket, someone knocked on the door, and Bucky closed the locket with a soft, audible snap.


	15. Thinking

Humming in thought, a raven haired, green with ice blue tipped winged god perched in a tree.  
His green eyes watching as a young, 15 year old boy happily talked with a young, winged child that the god had learnt was called Cassandra Lang.

But he wasn't really too interested in the girl - instead he kept his eyes on the boy. This boy never normally had his wings out, the multi coloured feathers on full display, all could see.  
The god sighed as he began to realise that he wasn't needed for anything, as the farm they were on was well hidden and privet property, and if the boy and this young girl and her father were happy to show their wings, in a Winged family's farm, with non Winged friends in some of the Avengers - Loki had nothing to worry about.

Now, I bet you're wondering why in the nine realms is Loki watching a young Winged, almost human teen?  
Well, each Winged human has a guardian, well - everyone has a guardian, it's just that for the sake of this, for the sake of simplicity, we're only going to talk about Winged guardians are both a quite different.

Every Winged person has a guardian, this guardian is often from Asgard.  
Every Asgardian gets assigned a Winged to protect, this is done by a mix of Seers and Heimdal, the all powerful seer - as Loki calls him. Not many Winged ever see their guardian, nor do they often believe in them. Which often causes the guardian to loose a slight brightness in their wings, not a lot though.  
And Loki's were still as bright as ever.

No one exactly knows why or how the guardian for each Winged is chosen, but they always seem right for the Winged they are tasked to protect.

No one truly believed that Loki even qualified to be checked if he could be a guardian - unlike his perfect brother Thor - and so, had to get Frigga to all but beg them to check Loki.  
Loki clearly did qualify and was takes to guard young Peter Parker.

He did not intend to leave a feather behind when he helped young Peter and his mother escape. But he guessed it really did not matter if it gave the young boy hope.

Loki only wished he could have protected him better from the clutches of HYDRA. The god (thankfully) found him, and helped the young boy escape and make it back to his aunt and uncle.

Once again, he wished he could've warned Peter about the spider, or about leaving after that fight with May and Ben, or about the robber and how Ben might get hurt - but he couldn't. Always, he was tolled that the young boy had to go through these events to create Peter Parker, the was fait had always intended.

Now, if fate exists, why do guardians?  
Because fate is cruel, and unfair - one wrong pull on the thread and the whole thing spirals out of control, and that could change everything.  
Guardians are made to make sure that that doesn't happen.

Loki, having been assigned Peter, had made a promise that he wouldn't get attached, that he wouldn't be like the others. But he did. He felt as though Peter was one of the most important people to him, and with Frigga gone, Thor off with the Avengers, and Odin and him not being on the best of terms, Loki only really had his job left.

So, he did what he swore he never would.

He got attached, loved and cared for the young boy, the underdog of everything, always longing to do right by him.

If Loki could save this boy from the cruel world, that would give him at least a little good doing to be proud of.

Loki felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Peter say farewell to his friends as he got into the car.  
The god stood and flew soundlessly off into the night.  
He'd check in again tomorrow.


	16. PREVIEW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sneak peak of the next part titled "Little Spider"  
> Hope you enjoy!!

*THIS IS A PREVIEW*  
*SHOULD BE RELEASED SOON*

Peter yawned as he woke up from his sleep, feeling refreshed and happy.

It was Saturday, meaning no school - and also meaning he had no reason to hide his wings.  
Peter smiled at this realization and streached his wings, flapping them experimentally, noting the stiffness from him sleeping on them funny coupled with the abnormal ammount of time he has them left them uncovered.

Walking down the rickity stair case, he saw May reading the news paper with a slight smile as the comidian on TV said a pretty funny joke.  
"Morning Aunt May!" He called  
"Well aren't you in a good mood today - what's gotten Peter Parker so happy?"  
"I saw some old friends yesterday, Wanda and Pietro - I think I've tolled you about them"  
May smiled foundly as she remembered the countless times Peter has spoken of the twins he met in his few months in HYDRA.  
It had always amazed his aunt how Peter could be in such an awful, traumatic situation and still make friends.  
"You may have mentioned them once or twice"


	17. Chapter 17

Peter yawned as he woke up from his sleep, feeling refreshed and happy.

It was Saturday, meaning no school - and also meaning he had no reason to hide his wings.  
Peter smiled at this realization and streached his wings, flapping them experimentally, noting the stiffness from him sleeping on them funny coupled with the abnormal ammount of time he has them left them uncovered.

Walking down the rickity stair case, he saw May reading the news paper with a slight smile as the comidian on TV said a pretty funny joke.  
"Morning Aunt May!" He called  
"Well aren't you in a good mood today - what's gotten Peter Parker so happy?"  
"I saw some old friends yesterday, Wanda and Pietro - I think I've tolled you about them"  
May smiled foundly as she remembered the countless times Peter has spoken of the twins he met in his few months in HYDRA.  
It had always amazed his aunt how Peter could be in such an awful, traumatic situation and still make friends.  
"You may have mentioned them once or twice"  
"Well, I saw them - they are still closer than close and they're seeing if they can get a day for me to meet Bucky again - have I tolled you about Bucky?" "Yes Peter, you have mentioned him multiple times with Wanda and Pietro" "Really? " Yep".

Peter smiled and got back to making his breakfast, "Well, I'm hopefully gonna see him," Peter's wings fluttered happily - the colour vibrant and bright. May smiled at her nephew, this is the happiest she's seen him in a while, and it was all because of one single job.

Peter looked up when he heard his phone ring, and he picked it up with a smile.  
"Heya doc!" He called happily when he answered. Letting May know it was Bruce calling.  
"Oh! Yeah sure!! I'll be in right away!! See ya soon Doc!!"

"Work?" "Yeah, the doc needs me in to help out - says something about mechanical difficulty, he said that he needed someone that majored in mechanical engineering and not biological sciences" "I think he needs more faith in his self" "Me too!! But this is the Doc we're talking about" May laughed as she watched Peter grab his bag and lab coat.  
He easily wrapped his wings around his body and slipped on his lab coat. Easily hiding his wings from sight.

"Bye aunt May!!" "By Pete!! Be safe!" "I will!!"  
With that, Pete left the house happily running to the bus stop and hoping on the next bus.

It doesn't take him long to get to work - and this day was no different. Happily hopping down the halls of SI, Peter past a few well known interns, a few he'd only seen once or twice, and a few that were most certainly new as they gave him weird looks.

One or two of the interns and workers called him over to help fix this and that, check over their work and take a few files to Bruce and Pepper.  
A few said that he was too young, only to be slapped on the back of the head by the Lab Directors.

Peter happily jumped down to Bruce's lab, instantly he saw the doc, huched over a pile of papers already - "Heya doc!! I got some more files, but they don't need to be done for another three months, alright?" Peter spoke sternly, quickly entering an almost Pepper Potts attitude, "Yeah, I won't over work" "Again." "It happened once, Pete" Peter raised an eye brow, "Okay four times" "This month" "... This month"

A second or two past before Bruce spoke again, "Right, so what I needed you for; Have you heard of the Winter Soldier?" "Hasn't everyone?" "Yeah, well his arm stopped working and I need you to fix it"  
"Fix his arm, huh? Couldn't you have asked Mr. Stark?" "No, he and Bu- Winter - while they get along - aren't really allowed to be near each other because of Steve and his.... Protectiveness over both of them"  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do, Doc" "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" "Nope!"

Peter happily jumped over to the door and opened it, then he froze when he walked inside.   
"B-Bucky?" He managed to croak out, mentally cursing himself that he didn't connect the Winter Soldier and Bucky.

Bucky, who'd been fiddling with his deactivated arm, jolted at the young voice and looked up, making eye contact with a thin, pale teen in a lab coat. He looked insanely familiar.  
"... Do I... Know you?" "I-I... Yeah, yeah kinda. Probably not enough to hold significance, b-but you do know me. Uh... M-my name i-is Peter, P-Peter Parker" Bucky blinked then looked to his side where a few of his metallic belongings lay. (Bruce had clearly set a rule that all metallic belongings must be left on that table after... The instident)   
He moved his working, human arm and grabbed something.  
"Did you know the Twins?" "Wanda and Pietro? Yeah, we were close. I-I saw them a little bit ago"   
"So... Do you have one of these?" He held up a locket - the locket.  
Peter felt the metal that lay against his chest, having forgotten that it was there until now - he lay a hand over his shirt, and then tugged the chain free and held the engraved locket out for Bucky to see.

Bucky smiled slightly at Peter, "Its... It's nice to... Remember you, a little anyway" "Good to be remembered, Bucky"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
